


all my friends are heathens

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Criminal AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: shadowhunter criminal au





	all my friends are heathens

**Author's Note:**

> i started this almost like two months ago, had no idea where i was going with it, but here it is.

She was seventeen years old when she first got a proper taste for the criminal world that her mother was once apart of, the one her godmother and her family is apart of. It had happened when she had gotten home only to have a gun pointed right at her face by a stranger. Fear had settled into her bones but she didn’t dare let it show upon her features as she took in the features of the blond male.

He had a neck tattoo, not like that of her godmother, Maryse or the one Alec got, no, this one was highly different, it was shaped like a star, or something to the liking of it. If she wasn’t held at gun point, she would ask about it.

“Get on the couch,” He demanded, waving the gun at her and then the couch.

Doing as she was told, she sat upon the furniture. Her hazel eyes look up at the man, and there was something about his eyes that felt  _familiar_  to her but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Eyes watch as he gets closer to her, and she has a feeling she knows where this is going to go.

“You know, I’ve been watching you for a long while. You’re beautiful, that friend of yours - he’s stupid for not asking you out, but hey that means lucky me, right?” There is a smirk upon his lips as he lowers the gun to his side, moving a hand to push some of her hair back. “Means I don’t have to kill him to get you, but maybe I still will.”

She didn’t flinch at his touch but it made her feel highly uncomfortable and angry at the mention of her best friend, maybe she could reach out for the gun. Big mistake as she did because she is then hit across the head with it, her head pounding and her hand going up to feel the spot, there is going to be a bruise. 

“You shouldn’t have done that Clarissa,” The male growled out before pulling her up by her shirt. “You get what you deserve.”

With that, she is being pulled into her room where he throws her onto her bed. She does her best to fight him, to scream but she was gagged by a piece of fabric. How long it lasted, she doesn’t know but all she does know is that he took what he could from her. That when he finished, he had said the most  _disturbing_  thing she could ever hear.

“Father will be here soon with mother,” He had said as he buckled up his belt, while she just laid there, helpless in a state of shock. He removes the gag and forces a kiss upon her, so after he is done she spits at him. “Now, Clarissa that is no way to behave.”

“CLARY!” Her mother’s voice called out, and she shot off of the bed and ran towards the sound. A familiar and welcomed voice in this time of hopelessness.

When she got there, her mother was held at gunpoint by a man with a similar tattoo to the man in her room. Tears filled her eyes, she needed to do something - anything.

“Father,” The male spoke, greeting the older male.

Clary watches as her mother’s eyes settle upon the male, how her mother’s green eyes went wide. “J-Johnathan?”

“Yes, mother. It’s been a long time, in fact, seventeen years,” Johnathan spoke, before running a finger against Clary’s cheek. “You raised her beautifully.”

“W-What did you do to my daughter!” She demanded to know, looking at the man at her side.

“I taught her a lesson,” Johnathan replied, pressing a kiss to Clary’s cheek.

“How could you do that! To your sister! Valentine how could you let him do that!”

Sister? He was her  _brother_? She felt sick to her stomach, what happened in her room, making her feel even more gross and she ended up throwing up all she had eaten today on the floor at what had been said. She could barely hear a word said by anyone else as her mind was processing what had happened.

It was a gunshot that had brought her out of the state of shock, her eyes finding her mother bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the head. She rushed over to her mother, brushing the hair away from her face. Blood sticking to her fingers as she brushed it all away. “No, mum, please don’t go,” She pleas, and then she feels a gun at the back of her head.

“Do it! Kill me!” She screamed, eyes watering as she turns to look at the male above her. The barrel of the gun now right between her eyes, but her eyes only looked at the older male. The guy who was her father, she knew the stories of what he did, and how it was because of him that her mother left, faked her death and moved to Brooklyn.

“But I have bigger plans for you Clarissa, you are, after all my daughter,” Valentine says, “Now, get up.”

“Never! You were never my father, you hurt my mother, you hurt Luke, Maryse! Put Jace’s life in danger! Ever since I learnt about you, I have hated you! I will never do as you want.” She stood her ground anger in her voice as she spoke, before turning her head to look back at her mother - and that is when she realises why she found something familiar in Johnathan earlier. He has their mother’s eyes, that just made her angry at the pair who dared called them her family.

Her father killed her mother, her brother  _raped_  her and they wanted her to go with them. The men were delusional to think that she will be doing that.

“Then you will have to say goodbye to that boy of yours,” Valentine spoke, “What was his name?”

“Simon or Lewis, she called him both,” Johnathan answered their father, and she can hear the smirk.

Fuming, she pulls the knife she knew her mother always had on her.  _“Clary, if anything happens, know I always have a knife on my ankle or thigh. You take it off me and you use it.” Her mother told her, holding onto her shoulders as she looked into her daughter’s eyes. She had just learnt about her father and the things he has done._

_“No, you mean if you **die** , no because that won’t ever happen mum.” Clary retorted, the thought of her mother dying - she couldn’t bare it. Her mother was her everything. _

_“Sweetie, please, I need you to know, if worst comes to worse. My thigh or ankle.”_

Throwing herself at her father, she plunges the knife right into his jugular and pulls it out before stabbing him again, this time in his chest. His gun drops, and Johnathan fires a bullet at her to get her attention, in retaliation she throws the knife at him - it misses, but she never misses, Isabelle and Maryse taught her better. She uses the time that he is bragging to pick up the dropped weapon and shoots a bullet at his hand. Her brother drops the gun, and she fires one at his leg.

The front door is thrown open as she steps right in front of her brother who was now kneeling on the ground, the gun now pressed against his head.

“Police, drop your weapon,” Luke’s voice came through, holding up his piece but Clary knows he won’t shoot. Not when he see’s the scene around him.

“He raped me Luke, he deserves this. He knew who I was, knew I was his sister when he did it,” She grits out, not looking at the male in her doorway. She doesn’t even let him say anything before she fires one last shot into Johnathan’s head.

Luke comes over and gets her to drop the weapon, before they’re calling Maryse who immediately told her that Clary isn’t to tell any cop but Luke, about what happened.

She was charged with murder, but Maryse fought that she did it in self defence, and a month into the case, the evidence all went missing but no one could figure out how it did, Luke was cleared. But, Clary was then let go and it was deemed as self defence. Maryse knew that the jury was going to find her not guilty anyway - she knew how to make her client's sympathetic. 

From there, Clary lived in the Lightwood Mansion with the rest of the Lightwood’s. Her guest room become her permanent room, Luke moved in too. Taking up a spare room until he and Maryse started to date - and eventually get married, after much convincing of their children that it was okay. That they deserved happiness just as much as they did.

It wasn’t long ago that Clary woke up, her bed empty meaning Maia most likely was already up and at school, and there is a high chance that Clary has over slept. She really wasn’t a morning kinda person, and loves that her job lets her to come in at a later time. Sighing, she pushes the blankets off of herself and pulls on a hoodie that she finds on the floor.

Hazel eyes scanning her room and finding the note on her bedside drawers reading, _‘Gone to work, Izzy with me’_. Clary just smiles to herself, and goes to Jace’s room, she is sure that Simon would be in there and she thought that they could go see the new Marvel movie together - that is if he hasn’t already found it online, then again, she’d take it any way as long as it was time with her best friend.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before entering the room, a little frown forming upon her lips when she only see’s Jace asleep on the bed. She could see all the scars that littered his back, the ones that she knows that her father had given him. Those scars are part of the reason as to why she is becoming a tattoo artist. So that she could cover them up with something that has a better memory attached to it. She has a notebook dedicated to designs to go on Jace’s back. She wants to make them special and her and Jace make time to talk about what he likes about her latest idea. When she is fully trained, they’re sitting (or laying down) and covering as much as she can in one go.

“Clary?” Jace mumbles as he turns to face her, “What time is it?”

“Almost lunch, you sleep in?” Clary muses, and Jace just gives a small nod of his head. “I was just wondering where Simon is, thought we’d watch the new Marvel movie.”

“He downloaded that for you guys to watch. Uh, I think he said he was gonna get more weed,” Jace says as he pushes himself up, he walks over to his draws and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and pulls them on.

“Okay, so he’s probably high somewhere spending his money on food,” She says with a sigh, he’ll be back later, always was, “I’m just gonna go make something to eat, want anything?”

“I’ll make it myself,” Jace replies, and the pair walk out of the room and down to the kitchen where they see Maryse at the table with a plate of food in front of her. She smiles at them, and they all go and get themselves something to eat.

Alec enters a few minutes later, with something from the coffee shop he works at when he isn’t being the big bad bodyguard for the ‘ _Shadowhunters’._ Now, in this area of Brooklyn there are these people who no one knows where they came from, or who leads them but they use mythical creatures as keywords. They’re lighted as the  _Shadowhunters_  as the shadows are generally abusers or rapist, and the hunters, they’re the ones who kill or threaten them.

Maryse sparked up conversation between her children, asking what their plans where, asking Jace if there was any new progress in the wedding planning. It was a nice talk between them all until Simon walked into the room.

That was when all the talking stopped and everyone took in his appearance, Simon had come in with a bloody nose, a busted lip and a few other cuts and bruises. Everyone’s eyes went wide, and Jace went over to run his finger gently over the busted lip. The blond frowning when Simon winced a little. 

“What happened?” Jace asked as he let Simon walk over to the freezer and pull out an ice pack.

Simon just gave a small shrug of his shoulder’s, “Must’a got too high and fell.”

“Fell? You’re clumsy and all, but do you really think that we’re going to believe that lie?” Alec replied, giving Simon a hard glare that covered the worry in his eyes.

“Fine nosy assholes, Camille is back in town,” Simon says as he takes a seat next to Maryse, who just slides her plate over to him and he takes a bite of food, careful of his busted lip.

“That bitch! Where was she, I’ll fucking deck her!” Clary stated, slamming her hand down on the table.

Jace and Alec turned to look at Clary, “You can wait, I’ll get to her first and she can fucking leave us alone for good.” Alec stated.

Jace scoffed and the three argued about who was going to hurt Camille, or get to her first.

“ _I’m his fucking friend!”_  Alec argued, and Jace countered with, “ _I’m his fiance!”_

“ _Shut up you two! I’m his best friend, and have literally killed someone for mentioning to harm him! I’ll get her, and you two can take a backseat on this one.”_  Clary pointed out and it went silent between the three before they stormed off into their rooms.

Maryse lets out a small sigh, Simon does the same and says, “When will Alec and Jace learn that Clary will always win with that?”

“Who knows, maybe they never will. But, Camille is a problem, and I do hope that you were planning on telling us she was back in town,” Maryse says, a pointed look at Simon.

“Of course Maryse, I was just hoping that it was just you home. Camille is back, and trying to start up her own drug business within the city. Raphael called me, telling me that she has tried to recruit a few Vamps. Raj and Quinn have switched to her. Raphael said he’d never switch, but will if it’s undercover,” Simon rambles out, and Maryse gives a small nod of her head.

She’s been around Simon for years and got use to the ramblings and how to pick them up, she’s happy that Jace found a love in this boy, he would make a wonderful addition to the Lightwood family. “You may tell Raphael that will not be needed, for I fear that if Raphael switched, most of our vamps would too. He is our best, and there is a reason I put him as the leader. I’ll have a talk with Raphael to see who may potentially switch and get them sorted,” Maryse spoke as she stood up and collected the plates off of the table. She presses a soft kiss to the top of Simon’s head. “Go see Jace please, I feel like he’s on a bender as this is his second day having not been at work.”

Simon gives a small nod of his head and goes off to find his and Jace’s room, walking in he finds Jace punching the bag that hung from the ceiling. Letting a small frown form upon his lips before he moves to gently place his hands upon Jace’s shoulders. Jace tenses and turns only to relax when he saw that it was Simon. Jace reaches up to cup Simon’s face into his hands, he presses a soft kiss to the busted lips.

“I should have been with you,” Jace speaks in a soft voice, letting his hands fall away.

Simon gently wraps his hands around Jace’s wrist, his fingers going along the scars that ran across the skin there. “Jace, it’s okay,” Simon replies, fingers just softly passing over the scarred skin as he spoke. “We all wish we were somewhere at some point.” The brunette brought the wrist up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss each scar.

_It’s been two years since Max died at the hands of Robert, and Jace was sitting in his room. School be damed, he didn’t bother going today. He just took his bike for a ride around the block to deluded Maryse into thinking that he went to school like his siblings before he arrived back home after she would have left for the courtroom._

_He spent the day playing with the toys that were still in Max’s room, reading the comics that collected dust on the shelves because no one dared to touch any of Max’s things. Leaving Max’s room, he whispers to the empty room as if he were talking to a sleeping child, “I’m sorry Max. I should have done better, protected you. I’m sorry, but I’ll be with you soon and I’ll protect you from now on.”_

_Shutting the door behind him, he walks to his own room where he tells everyone that he is sorry on a piece of paper. Sorry that he couldn’t protect his baby brother Max, sorry for doing this so close to the anniversary of Max’s death. Then he is slitting his wrist with a knife that he had gotten for his fifteenth birthday, they year Max left them._

_He doesn’t think of the pain because it doesn’t bother him, he’s endured worse pain at the hands of others. The blood is pouring it’s way out of the cuts, and he barley hears the scream that Maryse let’s out when she opens his door. He can see the fear and worry on her face as she comes closer to him._

_She’s pulling off her scarf and wrapping it around the wrist that she deemed worse, before she is wrapping the other with her hand as tightly as possible. Pressure, there needs to be pressure to stop as much blood flow as possible. Her now free hand dialling 911 on her cellphone. There were tears falling down both of their faces and she wipes at his checks, accidentally smearing some blood across his face._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jace whimpered out, and Maryse’s heart broken into pieces once again.  
_

_“Hey, you’re going to be okay. You’re a fighter, you hear me Jace, a fucking fighter” Maryse tells him, and she does her best to keep him with her. Keeping him awake until the paramedics arrived and took him. He is a fighter, he can’t go through what Valentine subjected him to and **not**  be a fighter.  
_

_It was hard, having to call her other children to the hospital. She didn’t want to let them know what had happened over the phone. They were an observant pair, noticing that Jace wasn’t there._

_“Mama, where’s Jace?” Isabelle asks, fear seeping into her features as she looks around, because maybe, just maybe he’s running late.  
_

_“What’s going on?” Alec questions, his hand going to grab a hold of his mothers and that is when he notices the blood on her hands. “Mama?”  
_

_Pulling them aside to a more private area she tells them what happened, she watches as their hearts shatter at the news. Isabelle’s hand going up to cover her mouth and Alec just standing there so shocked. She pulls them into a hug, holding onto them tightly and asking if they ever felt like that. Jace ends up fine, and it was Alec who found the note in his brother’s room when he went to clean up the blood ready for Jace’s return. It was saddening, reading the words that Jace had wrote, about how he had blamed himself for the things that had happened with Max, that he was going through all this inner turmoil and they couldn’t see it._

She lets out a sigh, running her hand over her face. She should have seen Camille coming back to try and ruin the Shadowhunter brand. Raphael told her that she was looking to take all the drug dealers out from under her. She couldn’t stand for it, and she and Raphael made a plan of attack. That meant that the Camille shitstorm will hopefully not end bloody, but if it were to come to it - she will want the kill of the bitch herself. Not only for trying to run the same business as her in  _her_  town, but for trying to take it away from her daughter and for the things she had done while she called herself a Vamp. Maryse will never forgive Camille for ever laying a hand on Simon and breaking her boys’ hearts.

Letting another sigh fall pass her lips, she goes to her room to get ready for date night. Finding the perfect dress, one that she knows that Luke loves she puts it on and matches it with a cute pair of heels before applying her make up. It was when she was getting to her lips that she noticed that her new favourite colour was missing. Rolling her eyes, Maryse pushes back from the mirror and yells out. “ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE!”

Not even a few minutes later did the man show up, it was amazing how far her voice travelled in the big house. Then again, their rooms aren’t that far apart and maybe he was in there. “Yes mother?” Alec asks, hands held behind him as if he were a solider.

“Dismiss that stance, it’s not you I’m angry with but you will be able to get them for me,” Maryse spoke, giving a smile to her eldest son. “Where is that  _husband_  of yours?”

“He said he was working late, said the photo shoot was running behind,” Alec replies pulling out his phone, showing the text to his mother.

“No, he is stalling that little thief,” She muttered under her breath, causing Alec to raise an eyebrow. So, okay, she might be a thief herself when she isn’t sending rapist and abusers to jail. “Okay, don’t give me that look. He stole my lipstick and is waiting for me and Luke to be gone before he makes his way back home.”

“I know what to do mother,” Alec says as he is calling Magnus, putting the phone on speaker.

“Alexander darling, how are you?” Magnus’ voice spoke over the phone.

“Good. Mother and Luke left for their date,” Alec responds, “Just me, you, Clary and Jace tonight. What are you wanting for dinner?”

"Oh thank god, how long do you think your mother and Luke will be out for? I  _may_  have take one of her lipsticks and need to get it back in ther- SHIT! Alexander! Hey Maryse.”

“Yeah, you better sound like that! Get back here with that lipstick of mine or you’ll find your clothes a light in the next ten minutes,” Maryse spoke, her voice firm and Alec just hangs up the phone.

“You two and your thievery rival, I will never understand it,” Alec spoke with a shake of his head before he left the room. He will also never understand how Magnus always seems to fall for that trick.

Her son would never get it, at first it was a bit heated but now, now that she has gotten to know Magnus and how he is now apart of her family, it’s more of a gag between the pair. Something that is theirs that they’d be lost if they just stopped.

_Coming home, she slumps against the couch and throws her head back. She can hear the pitter patter of her youngest child’s footsteps as he runs to hug her legs._

_“Hey Maxie, miss me?” She asks, a huge grin upon her lips as she picks him up and gives him a huge kiss on the cheek. She had been away for the past two days, away on a case - and a mission to steal from a woman named Aine, who is known as a huge manipulator and she sits on a lot of cash but things didn’t go according to plan for the steal.  
_

_No, because when she arrived there was a teen aged thief already there, he couldn’t be much older then her eldest son, but those eyes. She knew just where her rival had come from, or at least who gave the sperm to make the life in front of her. He had the jewels she was going to snatch, she was also going to take a few thousand dollars to help pay for a special surprise for her kids friend._

_“Of course mummy. Jacey is cooking,” Max replies, a huge smile upon his lips as he then runs off into the kitchen to help his big brother with dinner. She ran a hand over her face and her eldest walked in the door, dropping next to her.  
_

_“How was your day?” Maryse asked, running her hands through her child’s hair as he laid his head in her lap.  
_

_“Good,” He says as he held out his hand in front of him, and she couldn’t help but notice the light bruises that were on his hand. “Kids are stupid. Did you get what we needed to help Simon?”  
_

_“No. There was another thief there, someone apart of the Asmodeus clan that resides in Greenwich. Though, this one seems to be a kid of his. I know those eyes anywhere,” Maryse answers with a soft sigh.  
_

_“Simon will still come with us to Idris Academy though, right mother,” Alec asks, and Maryse gives a nod of her head.  
_

_It won’t take a set back on a hit for her to give up on sending her children’s friend to the same school as them. Plus, Simon deserved something nice after having his father die three years ago, and his mother going on bender. Her, Jocelyn and Luke have been trying to help Elaine, but nothing seems to be working at this moment - except helping her kids out. “Yes, he will. I just need to take the money from our bank now, and hope Robert doesn’t care.”_

_“Mum...” Isabelle’s voice came in, and there was something in the way she held herself and in her voice. It worried her._ _Alec sat up, and Isabelle sat between her older brother and mother. Tears brimming her eyes as she grabbed hold of her mother’s hand._

_“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did Meliorn do something?” Maryse questions as she pushes her daughter’s hair behind her hair.  
_

_With a shake of her head, Isabelle says, “No. Not Mel... I saw father today. He was with this girl. I t-thought it was for work but, mum, he kissed her!”_

_“Oh hunny,” Pulling her daughter into a hug, she presses a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s going to be okay.”  
_

_It hurt, knowing that her husband was cheating on her, but comforting her daughter was her priority right now. It was later that week when she confronts her husband about his infidelity. He told her that it had been going on for years, and that was it. She had kicked him out of the house, sent him to a hotel or to that mistress of his, she doesn’t care which as long it was away from her and her children._

_Another attempt at another hit was stopped short. She was just a block away, her car parked to the side when there was a knock upon her window. Sighing, she rolled it down. Glaring when she saw the teen from her previous attempt._

_“Oh for_ fuck _sake! How can you have the idea to hit the same target as me once again?” She says, and watches as the teenager just shrugs his shoulders._

_“How is it that I’ve beat the best thief twice to her target?” The male said causing her to raise an eyebrow. He just shrugged again before climbing into the back seat of her car. “Here, my father knew why you were stealing from Aine and, because he hates you, he got me to get there first.”  
_

_“I knew you were one of _Asmodeus_  children,” She comments as she reaches back to grab hold of the envelope that the teen was holding out to her. Looking inside she saw the amount of cash that she needed to pay for a new scholarship, that she was going to make to get Simon into Idris Academy. “Your father will kill you.”  
_

_“Oh, I know. But, I’ve heard the story of that Simon kid, and my dad is an asshole and I have some information for you. You have a rat. That was how my father knew where, who and when you were going to make your hit,” Words spoke as he laid back, arms going behind his head.  
_

_Stashing the envelope into her dash compartment, she hitches an eyebrow, “And what it is that I have to_ do _to get his information? There has to be a catch.”_

_Smirking, the male leaned in close to her, “I see the lawyer in you. What I want, will come later but, that husband of yours. Might want to check him out. The name is Magnus, thanks for your time Maryse.”_

_She was left in a bit of a state of shock, and that was the start of a divorce and custody battle that would end in blood shed almost a year and a half later._

Isabelle was tired from all her studying she had done that day. School was tiring, but if she wanted to become a doctor, she had to go through med school. But, the best thing about today was her playing big sister, and grilling Maia about her intentions with Clary. The pair had started dating a few months ago, and everyone likes Maia, they’ve known her for almost three years now. Though that didn’t stop Isabelle for giving the shovel talk, that she is sure everyone else had given.

It was done in all good fun, because they all know that if Maia hurts Clary - that Clary would be the one to sort it out herself, she didn’t need any of her siblings or friends to do it for her. And anyway, Maia was in on what the family does, as she too is one of their assets and has been since Luke had brought her in.

Walking into her room, she sees her girlfriend with a glass of wine in her hand. The blonde smiles up at her, and holds the glass towards her which she takes a hold of and takes a sip. “This is  _way_  too full... who is our job?”

“Raj and Quinn,” Lydia replies as she pulls out cigarette, lighting it up and putting it towards her lips. She takes a long drag and lets it out before she’s smirking up at her girlfriend. “But, they’re paying the full amount. No Vamp Deal as they’re no longer Vamps.”

Isabelle hitched a perfect eyebrow as she downed the glass, and took hold of the smoke that was in Lydia’s hand, taking a drag for herself. “Did I miss something while studying?”

“A lot... well not really. Long story short, Camille is back in town. She has recruited some of our Vamps, Raj and Quinn included. Tried to get Raph, but he called Simon. And well he got a beating which apparently caused an argument between Jace, Clary and Alec,” Lydia spoke, laying back as she took hold of the cigarette from Isabelle. “Then, when Maryse was looking at our requests - she noticed those two, and well, you know your mother.”

“She isn’t going to let them get away that easy,” Isabelle spoke with a smirk of her own as she climbed on top of her girlfriend, who moved back onto the bed. Izzy took the cigarette out of Lydia’s hand and put it out in the ashtray that was on her nightstand. “Camille is trying to undermine my business, and hurting a family friend. She will pay, and all those who side with her.”

Lydia’s fingers hook into the loops of the jeans that Isabelle was wearing, “We’ll get her, one way or another.”

“We will, but for now, let’s get each other off before we go to those boys because lord knows they won’t get us off,” Isabelle says as she leans down to press a kiss to Lydia’s lips.

A few hours later, both having had dinner with the family before going off for their job. They walk into the motel room, hand in hand and Alec was not far away in a car parked nearby. Entering the room, they saw the two boys sitting on the bed.

Isabelle spots the money on the table and walks over to it, counting it to find that there was only six hundred, and this was not the amount that Maryse was good with, and neither were the two girls. “This is only  _six hundred_.”

“Yeah, that’s enough for both of us,” Quinn spoke up, moving to grab hold of Lydia, spinning her around and running his hand over her ass.

Pushing Quinn away, Lydia glares at the man. “Don’t touch me, until you have the full amount.”

“Full amount! We have the Vamp discount!” Raj exclaimed, moving over to the table, and counting it out in front of the women. “Look, six hundred for both of us.”

“Oh, did you not get the memo?” Isabelle asks in a sarcastic like tone, “Non Vamps pay  _full_  price. It’s six hundred  _each_  and for  **one**  of us.”

“What? Since when were we not Vamps?” Quinn questions, looking over at Isabelle, an eyebrow raised.

“How about we start with you Quinn? You set Simon up in the Camille situation, oh don’t think we didn’t know. We let it slide, as you were a good Vamp - that maybe you didn’t know. But then, you do the worse thing ever and side with  _her_ ,” Isabelle states, spitting the words out with a snarl.

“I d-,”

“Bullshit!” Alec’s voice spoke out, as he came in. “The tapes saw you talking with Simon, and he admitted that you were the one who had told him that you had a way for him to get over that crush he had. Then, with this going to her now makes us feel like you knew.”

Quinn rolled his eyes, “So what, Camille is a good dealer. Better then you guys will ever be. I’ve always been loyal to her, not to you stupid  _Lightwood’s_. It was so easy to turn Raj. Almost had Lily, but she remains loyal to you fuckers.”

“Quinn! Shut up!” Raj speaks a warning as Alec steps closer towards the pair, hazel eyes glaring at the two men.

“Oh, what’s the perfect Lightwood gonna do?” Quinn taunted, and then his jaw was meet with Alec’s fist.

“Iz, Lyd, take the money and get in the car. These boys are no longer allowed to buy your services as they are as of this second _banned_  from Alicante, both the website and city,” Alec replies with a smirk upon his lips. “And a message for Camille, that we want you to pass on _._ If you  _ever_  hurt Simon, or  **anyone**  we care about again you won’t live to see another day.”

Isabelle pocketed the money, and left but not without getting a hit in on each of the boys. Lydia landed a kick right in Raj’s head, before following her girlfriend out the door. Alec wasn’t far behind, giving a last punch at Quinn’s face as he spoke a slur about Lydia.

They get in the car and drive home, Isabelle ended up falling asleep on Lydia’s shoulder, and the blonde carries her into the house and laying her down on their bed. Lydia presses a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s head before she strips her  girlfriend so that she will be comfortable then she too, is stripping herself before climbing in next to her.

_Pulling the jacket that the officer gave her closer around herself, she just sat and waited for him to come back. He had told her that he knew someone who would fight for her. That her job did not mean that her assailant will get away with it. Ten minutes passed by, and he walked in with a woman with black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and she sits across from her. She looked familiar, but she pushes that thought aside, she’s seen many faces just by being out on the street._

_“Hi, I’m going to be your lawyer. I’m the ADA here, specialising in cases like yours,” The woman spoke, giving her a smile. “You look familiar, but..., anyway you can call me Maryse.”_

_“I’m Lydia. How can you be sure you can get him?” Lydia’s heard stories, the jury will look at what she does, the assailant’s lawyer will use her job as an advantage for winning the case._

_“Because I am good at what I do, and that man will pay for what he did to you,” Maryse says, “Do you have a place you can stay at?”  
_

_Lydia gave a small shake of her head, no, ever since her parents kicked her out when she was fifteen, she has been out on the streets basically since then. Stealing and selling her body to men who would give her money so that she could survive until the next day. Lydia watched as Maryse’s mouth formed a frown._

_“Right, Lydia, you can stay at the Jade Wolf Motel, my son will come by with some food for you because it looks like you haven’t eaten in days,” Maryse comments, before turning to the officer, “Luke, can you make sure she gets there safely. I’ll go talk with Alec.”  
_

_“Of course Maryse,” Luke replies, and Maryse leaves the room._ _Then an hour later, she is sitting on the bed in the motel when a knock came upon the door. At first, she doesn’t go to the door, fear that her assailant had found out, and was out to kill her. “Lydia, it’s me Luke, can you open up?”_

_“Yeah,” She calls back, walking towards the door and opening it up to see Luke, and someone else was standing behind him with his back towards him, but she could see a bit of a tattoo that was forming around the man’s neck. She stepped aside and let them in, closing the door behind her._

_“I’ve g- Lydia?” A new voice spoke, one she recognised from years ago . Her eyes landing upon the other male, one who she guesses is... “It’s me, Alec.”  
_

_“A-Alec?” Tears form in her eyes, because yes, that was her best friend from before they made a pact to come out to their parents. Alec’s coming out clearly went better then hers. Overcome, with the realisation of seeing her old friend, she engulfs him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
_

_Luke takes hold of the bags that Alec had been holding, letting the other male wrap his arms around the blonde. “I’ll be outside.”_

_After a while, she lets go and Alec reaches a tentative hand out to brush over the bruise that was upon her cheek. She flinched a little. “H-how is everyone? I haven’t seen them in-”_

_“Almost six years. Um, Izzy is looking at going to med school, Jace is finally admitting that he likes Simon,” Alec spoke with a small laugh. “But, he is studying law, like our mother.”  
_

_“That’s nice, I wanted to be a lawyer,” Lydia spoke, “Max? What about him, he’ll be what, twelve now?”  
_

_She can see the immediate fall from her friends face, and her heart hurts. “You know how my mum was divorcing Robert? Well, he didn’t like that she was fighting for all the money and Max, so. Robert killed Max and then himself, almost a year after you went off the face of the planet. What happened Lydia?”_

_“I... I told my parents and they sent me to this_ mad _man, his son... god, his son! I ran away as soon as I could, but, I had no way of getting back here until like last year. I miss you, I’m taking yours went well.”_

_Alec and Lydia talked, and caught up with each other, and Maryse fought hard on the case, and if her assailant ended up **dead,**  who is to know who did it. Maryse offered Lydia a place to rest her head, and set her up with a work that allows her to continue with the job she was doing, but safer and every person who requests her, is to have a check done._

“Clary, wake up,” Maia’s voice drifted into the redhead’s ears, and she groaned a little. “Clary, wake up! Or I’ll get Simon.”

“No,” Clary grumbles, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. “He will jump.”

“Exactly, now get up babe,” Maia replies, pulling the blankets off of her girlfriend.

“I do-”

“SIMON!” Maia yelled out, and it wasn’t even seconds later, Simon was in the room jumping up and down on the bed.

“Stop! I’m up!” Clary says as she grabs hold of her best friends leg and he falls on the king sized bed.

Simon laughs a little, “Come on Simon, Luke is taking everyone to the suit store.” Jace says from the door way.

“Coming!” Simon says before he is scrambling off the bed and jumping on his fiancee’s back.

Clary can hear Maia laugh a little as she flops back onto her bed, throwing her arm over her face, “Come on, we are going dress shopping. Maryse is picking up Rebecca, and she said, if you’re not ready, she will dump a-”

“I’m up Maia!” Clary sits up abruptly, going over to the set of drawers and pulling out a pair of jeans and pulling on a shirt. Maia walks over to her girlfriend and places a light kiss upon her cheek.

Seconds later, Maia gets a text saying that Maryse has pulled out the front, and the pair go off to the car. Maryse takes them all to a big dress store, telling them all to find five dresses that they like, and they’ll come back to the changing area to sort out which ones to get.

Maia and Clary are off together, Clary picks out a few pieces that she likes and they’re in the changing area, where Lydia went first. Eventually, they all thought that the gold, off the shoulder dress would be Lydia’s dress, it ended right around her mid calf. Maryse went next, and Clary adored the silver sequenced dress that fitted her step mother, it was long sleeved and had a sweetheart dip and finished above her  knees. Another choice made, and Clary was up next.

She had two green dresses, but ultimately, they didn’t think it was good, there was a navy blue dress which was lovely, but overall, Clary picked the black dress that had a deep plunge at the back, and fell to the floor. Maia, picking the nice silky dark green dress. Clary thought it fitted her perfectly, and hugged in all the right places.

Isabelle ends up with a metallic red dress that matched well with her girlfriend’s dress. Rebecca decides on a nice light pink dress, she insisted on paying for it all herself but was shut down by Maryse, giving her a quick glare which made her back down. Then, the girls went out for a lunch before they meet up with the boys.

Clary watches as the Lewis siblings hug each other in a tight embrace. She knows it’s been hard on her friend, not being able to seeing his sister because she is over in another city for her job. Rebecca is in town for the next few weeks for the wedding. Clary walks up next to Jace resting her chin on his shoulder as he was sitting in a chair next to Alec.

“Hey,” She says, “I need to know, for the placements, did Imogen RSVP?”

“Can you do one just in case? Simon is finding it hard to track her since her disappearing act last year,” Jace replies.

Clary gives a small nod of her head, before letting out a shriek as she felt someones hands run up her thighs. Jace quickly putting his hand to his ear that she had just screamed into.

“Jesus Clary!” Jace exclaimed, giving her a light glare and one to Maia who was looking at her girlfriend with an ‘innocent’ smile, but they all knew she was the culprit.

Maia just guides Clary away to their seats, and Simon comes up to place a kiss to Jace’s cheek before he is sitting next to his fiance, with his sister at his side. The next few weeks were going to be fun, a little hectic but fun.

_She was dead, there was nothing that they could have done. It was a fate she had sealed the moment she had used the damaging stuff to drown her sorrows, but he still feels guilty. He never went to see her in the hospital, ignored her calls afraid he’d break down crying. Afraid that it’d be all real and he couldn’t handle that. His father died when he was six years old, a car crash taking him away from the family who loved him. The day his father died, was the day his family broke apart. It was slow. He’d watch as Rebecca cleaned at some puke on the floor, as she tucked their mother to bed before she tucked him into bed with a bedtime story._

_At school, some kid was picking on him for not having a father. Why were kids so fucking cruel? Why did they do that to him? Was it because Clary wasn’t there? On the brink of tears, he turned to runaway when two raven haired kids stepped in front of him. The girl, turning to pull him into a hug and he could see the boy punch the kid who said those mean things about him._

_The girl then picked him up, and_ wow _she was strong and she started running. He could see the boy running too. They stopped behind a tree, and they put him down and sat down, so he did too._

_“T-Thank you,” Simon stutters out as he looks between the pair. “I-I’m Simon.”  
_

_“Hi Simon,” The girl spoke, giving a smile towards him. “I’m Isabelle or Izzy, and that, is my brother Alec._

_“Aunt Jocelyn wanted to know you were okay,” Alec spoke, rubbing a bit at his hand where it had probably connected with the bullies face. “Bullies are stupid. Today, you can come with us.”  
_

_“W-where? I have school.” Simon says. and Alec and Izzy wrap an arm around his shoulders.  
_

_“Mummy is at work, and so is Dad so we are going to our place,” Izzy said, and Alec stands up holding a hand out to Simon, who takes it.  
_

_Simon gives a small nod of his head, anywhere was honestly better then this school with the bully. Clary was sick and he didn’t want to be there without her. So, the trio end up walking out of the school grounds, bags with them after Izzy had gone to grab them._

_That was the day he meet the Lightwood’s, and how his sister nearly cried over losing him too. He promised her to never do that again, that if he wasn’t going to be where she knows him to be, he’d let her know. Maryse, Alec and Izzy’s mother, ended up giving them cellphones that they could use to contact each other, and her if they needed it._

_So, for years, Simon watched as everyone around him protected him from the harshness of the world. His sister from his mother’s drunken antics, the Lightwood’s and Clary from bullies and Maryse from financial hard falls. Everyone, so over protective of him, even Jace when he became apart of the Lightwood clan._

_That is why, when his mother’s liver failed and there was nothing they could do to save her that he refused to see her. He was protecting himself from heartache of losing a mother he thought he could have back. She had been getting sober for the past two months but then her liver decided to not work._

_He couldn’t go in and see her, not like that. So her dying, hurt like fucking hell and Jace just held onto him as he broke down crying. His sister was being held into an embrace by Maryse. Simon couldn’t stand and Jace let them sink to the floor. Guilt filled him, and he couldn’t even bring himself to the funeral._

“Maryse, we can’t just let Camille back in town,” Luke spoke as he sat next to her in the dinning room. Camille was a problem, for them  _all_. She knew their secrets, and wouldn’t hesitate to spill them.

She would ruin not only Maryse’s business but her career, as well as bringing down the whole Lightwood name. Luke’s name would be pulled through the mud, and everyone could be arrested. “I know, I might send Maia in. Let her know what she’s done.” Maryse says as she files a few pieces of paper into a folder and set it upon the table.

“She has been wondering why Simon does have the scar,” Luke puts in, sighing. They know why they can’t put Jace on the case. He’s too close to Simon and his emotions are very unstable when it comes to the subject of Camille.

They didn’t want a job to have potential over kill. So, Luke calls Maia into the living room. Rebecca was out with Simon and Jace, so there was no fear of her over hearing. Because while Rebecca is a huge part of their lives, they don’t want her to worry about all the things that their other jobs entail. They had barely wanted Simon in on it, but he was a smart boy and managed to hack the Lightwood system and all their laptops.

Luke moves the folder over to Maia, “Your next case.”

Maia picks up the folder, and sees the name  _Camille Belcourt_. She has heard of the name before, but no one has ever really has told her about what it is that she has done. Opening up the folder, she takes note of the picture. Her target nice and clear for her.

Reading the file, she learns that Camille use to be a Vamp for the Lightwood’s before she started stealing from them to try and start a new business and that she- “She did what!” Maia exclaims, eyes bugging out a little as well as anger settling into her chest.

She couldn’t get Clary’s abusers, but she will sure as hell kill the fuck out of Simon’s. “Yes, she had pulled a knife on Simon and did... other things. We hope that knowing this information won’t affect your work. We are picking you over Jace for this. Please do not let him know,” Maryse spoke, and Maia gave a nod of her head.

If she were in Jace’s shoes, her feelings might be more then just anger. She knew how to not let her emotions cloud the way she does her work. Jace was still to close to this, and she understands - it was like the time Luke had put a hit out on her abusive ex, and Jace took him out. This will be payback, and a wedding present. “When do you want her dead?”

“Hopefully by next week,” Luke replies, giving a small nod of his head. “In there is also the tracking Simon has done the past two weeks since she arrived. He, you, me and Maryse are the only ones to know of this hit until it’s done.”

Maia gave a small nod of her head, “I’ll get it done as soon as possible.”

_Beaten and bruised, she was sitting in the police station her jacket pulled tight around her frame. Twenty years old, and she didn’t want her life to end so she removed herself from her apartment under the guise that her mother wanted to talk to her. Sure, it was a lie, her mother would never want that, too wrapped up in her brother to notice anything about her. But he didn’t know that, her family was the most reliable excuse because they often replied with ‘Oh, she must have been quiet then’ and go on to gush about her brother’s latest achievement._

_“I’m sorry Clary, but you can’t... But you’re going to do it anyway,” A voice spoke before the door opened and in walked a redhead girl with a notebook in hand, followed by a older man. “Sorry about her, she is strong willed... like her mother.”_

_“Thank you Luke,” The redhead spoke, grinning up at the older man who just shook his head, like a father would to a child. “Hi, I’m going to be with you until your safe. I’m not a cop, you can introduce me as your friend.”_

_“But Jordan w-,” Maia starts but stops when she looks at the huge grin the redhead was sporting, and that is when she realises that this was_ CLARY FRAY, _the girl who killed her father and brother in a rage after being attacked by them. Maybe having Clary next her will be an advantage. Jordan didn’t know of the Morgenstern Murders._

_A week later, Jordan was killed and no one knows who killed him months later, it goes cold and his body is returned to his family back in Australia, and she never has to deal him ever again. She feels safe, and even her little secret was found out. She may have killed a few people, ones she saw as threats to people; abusers. She couldn’t have gotten her own, but she had known that **she**  would have been the first suspect._

_A year later, she finds out that Jace, Clary’s step brother had killed Jordan when Maia was fully apart of the Shadowhunter world._

The other day, Camille was found dead in her apartment on an overdose. So, he should be happy right? The person who hurt the one he loved was gone from their lives for good. But, he just can’t. Not with the information he’s just learnt from the case he was taking on.

He was sitting in his room, staring at the papers laid out on his bed. He doesn’t know what to do, or how to feel and he must have zoned out, because he is startled a bit when Simon walks in and places a hand on his shoulder. Their is a frown on his fiance’s face, and a sadness in his eyes.

“Jace... are you okay?” Simon asks, worry evident in his voice but not being able to trust his voice, Jace just shakes his head. “Let me just put these on your desk, and if you want to talk about it, we can. Or we can just lay here.”

Jace lets Simon remove his papers and place them on his desk, he watches as Simon takes off his shoes before climbing onto the bed, legs crossed as he sits in front of him. Thumbs rubbing against the back of his palm, and it’s soothing and there is a tear falling down his face.

“B-Before the Lightwood’s, I had a friend, Sebastian. He was mine and Johnathan’s age. Valentine loved him,” God, he was choking on his words, and Simon tells him that it’s okay, to take his time. So he takes in a few deep breathes and tries to steady his voice before he continues. “Seb was a great kid, made me feel good when I was feeling like shit. But, something happened a few months back before I was pulled from Valentine’s custody. I don’t know what, but, he stopped coming around.

He just didn’t come around anymore, and I never saw him in school again. His parents, they moved houses and never told me what happened. I went around to their house but they slammed the door on me. I didn’t understand why. I was fucking nine years old. Today, his mother come to my office because she needed a lawyer and Maryse sent her my way.

I recognised her right away, but she didn’t me. My name is Jace, and Valentine, to tell us apart to other people made me  _Chris_  and Johnathan, John. He should have just named us to fucking different names.” He doesn’t need to get side tracked, not right now. “I asked her if she recognised me. She didn’t until she really looked at me. She saw my eyes, and her face fell. I saw the colour drain from her face.

I asked her how Sebastian was doing, and she looked at me like I grew two heads. It seemed to take her a while for her to realise I wasn’t joking, that... he  _died_  Simon. He killed himself when - just before his tenth birthday. I didn’t  _know_ , she told me that it was because of my father that he did. My  _father_. Fucking Valentine.

She wanted to know how I didn’t know. That she had told Valentine what had happened, and she was threatened. How was I suppose to say that, he hit me too? That he forced me to play piano until my fingers bleed. And that they fucking did. I couldn’t, so I just told her that I was told nothing and that was why I had went around that day. I told her that I would help her, with no cost.”

It hurt, saying those words out loud, and now he’s crying as Simon is holding onto him as he pulls them into a laying position. Tears fall out of his eyes until Alec is knocking on the door telling them that dinner was ready. So, they head down to the dining room where Maryse engulfs him into a hug.

She presses a soft kiss to the top of his head before giving a weak smile. “I’m so sorry, I know you wanted her to be there.”

His brows frown in confusion, what was his mother going on about. “W-What?”

“Simon didn’t tell you?” Maryse asks, her head titling a little as she goes to look at Simon who just shakes his head. “Why are you crying then sweetie?”

“I found out an old friend had killed themselves. Why? What was Simon suppose to tell me? W-why would that make me upset?” Jace asks, and he feels Simon bring him down to take a seat as he watches as Maryse takes a seat herself.

Looking around the table, he sees that only Maryse and Simon have sad expressions on their face. The others don’t know what it is yet. “Imogen won’t be able to attend our wedding.”

“Why? Can she not make it in? If that is it, that is okay. I understand, she is a busy woman.” Jace says, picking up his fork and stabbing the meat with it.

“Jace, that is not what Simon means. She... she was killed a week ago. We just found out. I sent Simon to let you know. I’m sorry to hear about your friend,” Maryse replies, sympathy lacing her voice and in her eyes as she looks at him.

“Oh....” That is all that Jace can get out before he goes silent, heart breaking at hearing the news. His only biological family now  _gone_. The whole table went silent as everyone ate their food.

_“You know, Jocelyn was sorry for choosing Valentine over you,” Luke spoke as he sat next to his friend who was looking at some old photo’s. He could see the tears in Maryse’s eyes as she looked up from the memories. “She felt like she could never tell you how much it hurt her to do so. I remember asking why she chose you of all people, someone she fell out with, to be Clary’s godmother. Telling me it was a way to make amends for breaking your heart, and because she was planing to leave Valentine and wanted her to be in good hands if Valentine killed her.”_

_“We had such a great time back then, but her parents, they never approved, thought we were too close,” There is a soft laugh leaving her lips as she wipes her thumb across her cheek to rid her face of the tears she was shedding. “We were. They brought in Valentine, and Robert came with him. I_ did _fall for Robert, but always wonder what it would have been like had we runaway.”_

_“I can tell you, Alec, Clary and Isabelle, nor Max would be here if you did runaway,” Luke reassures her, knowing that those kids were her life, and who she does all this work for.  
_

_“How are you holding up?” Maryse asks, it’s only been a month since Jocelyn was murdered, and they’ve both been busy trying to settle Clary’s case. Maryse defending her goddaughter. Maryse felt that Clary didn’t deserve to go to jail for what those guys did to her.  
_

_“I miss her, but I’ve got Clary who is like a mini Jocelyn.”  
_

_“That she is, I-,” Maryse words stop when there is a sharp knocking at the door. It was late at night, and the doors were all locked, maybe it was one of her kids who have forgotten their keys. She wouldn’t be surprised, they’ve all been struggling with the loss of Jocelyn.  
_

_Maryse gets up and goes to the door, unlocking it to a crying Simon who held his hand up to his neck, and was that blood. Motherly instincts kicking in, she usher’s her children’s friend into the house. Guiding him to the living room, instructing Luke to grab the first aid kit and drink._

_“Simon honey, what happened?” Maryse asks, gently pulling Simon’s hand away and she winced at seeing the cut. It wasn’t deadly, but it was sure going to leave a scar. Where were her children, come to remember, they all went out together with some of her workers.  
_

_“C-Camille, she - she,” Simon’s words are stuttering as he tries to form words, Luke comes into the room with a first aid kit - holding a bandage to Simon’s neck. The bleeding needed to stop before they could do anything.  
_

_“Hey, it’s okay. Take your time,” Maryse was going to have some words with Camille later.  
_

_“She made me... do things. I didn’t want too, but, she had a knife.” The words were slow as they came out of the brunette’s mouth. The bleeding seemed to have died down enough for Luke to clean it as Maryse kept Simon’s attention on him._

_A small growl left Maryse’s lips, she would not stand for this kind of behaviour. “Do you want to press charges?” Simon shakes his head, and she frowns. She may have a load full with Clary, but she would take on Simon’s case and fight just as hard. “Okay. I respect that. But, she will not get away with it.”_

_Simon nods his head, and Luke finishes up, and gives the drink to Simon, who downs it as best as he could. Maryse tells him he can go sleep in Clary’s room, knowing that he would want his best friend when she came home._

_It was half an hour before her children came in the door, all covered in some kind of bruise or cut. Maryse tells Clary that Simon is in her room, and she leaves. Isabelle has to drag a fuming Jace to the bathroom to clean him up, promising him that he can see Simon in the morning. It was Alec who stayed behind, and Maryse cleaned him up as he told her of how it was him who punched Camille first, how he told Clary to take Simon home, for her to stay home. But, she of course came back, and helped them beat Camille and a few of her goons. He told his mother, that he told Camille that she was no longer a vamp. That the Shadowhunter brand does not stand for sexual abusers. Then they left._

It’s official, Jace and Simon are now married. Clary and Maia are on the dance floor, trying to outdo Magnus and Alec. Everyone else, watching in bliss as everyone was here. Simon busting out a new song to serenade his now husband. Izzy whipping out her phone to record Jace’s reactions, to make fun of him. Though, is it really making fun when he is allowed to be mushy on his wedding day.

Clary gave a special speech, about how her mother, how Simon’s mother and Imgoen would be so proud of them all. Her speech moving them all to tears. Maryse dancing with Jace, and Luke with Simon at the ‘Father Daughter’ part of the wedding.

Rebecca crying over her brother finding love, and a happy family after everything they’ve been through. Simon telling her that she will find her someone, and if she doesn’t, he will always be there - that the whole Lightwood family is there for her.


End file.
